n/a
The present invention relates generally to captive hardware assemblies and in particular to low profile captive screw and retaining hardware.
Captive screw assembles are commonly used to secured removable panels, covers, or enclosures when it is desired to keep the fastener in position without losing items of hardware. A captive screw assembly typically includes a housing, which is fitted into an aperture formed in, for example, a panel. A screw is inserted through the housing and retained therein with, for example, a retaining ring. Once installed, the housing retains the screw even when the screw is not engaged in a threaded bore or receiving nut. In order to provide a location to affix the retaining ring, the screw is typically arranged with a gap in its threads. This results in the undesirable situation of the screw extending beyond the housing and beyond the panel wall.
While in many instance a captive screw assembly is a desirable alternative to a non-captive screw, there can also be times when a captive screw assembly is difficult and even damaging to use. As noted above, in a typical installation, the screw portion will extend beyond the housing, making it difficult to use when panels must be flush against each other prior to screw engagement. Additionally, when captive screws are used to secure protective covers, the extending portion of the screw can damage weatherproof seals.
It is therefore desirable to have a captive screw assembly including a screw which can be retained flush within the housing prior to screw engagement.
The subject invention provides a low profile captive screw assembly for use, for example, in attaching a protective cover. As described herein, the low profile captive screw can be retracted into a standoff, such that the protective cover can be removed without damaging the cover.
The low profile captive screw assembly of the present invention includes a standoff having a central bore defining an interior surface, where the interior surface has a threaded section. A fastener having a head and a shaft and is positionable through the standoff. The shaft includes a shank and a threaded section in which the threaded section is interposed between the head and the shank. The fastener is positioned through the standoff such that the fastener threaded section and the standoff threaded section are in engageable relation. A retaining clip is positioned about the shank captures the fastener within the standoff.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a low profile captive screw assembly in which a fastener includes a head and a shaft. The shaft includes a shank and a fastener threaded section in which the fastener threaded section is interposed between the head and the shank. A standoff includes a central bore defining an interior surface in which a portion of the interior surface is threaded such that when the fastener is positioned through the central bore, the fastener threaded section and the standoff threaded portion are in engaging relation. A retainer captures at least a portion of the fastener within the standoff.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides a low profile captive hardware assembly in which a fastener includes a head and a shaft. The shaft including a shank and a fastener threaded section in which the fastener threaded section is interposed between the head and the shank. A standoff includes a central bore defining an interior surface having a thread portion and a first end region. The first end region of the standoff has a counter bore such that when the fastener is positioned through the central bore, the fastener threaded section and the standoff threaded portion are in engaging relation. A retaining clip is positioned about the shank in which the retaining clip captures the fastener within the standoff.
In accordance with still yet another aspect, the present invention provides a surveillance camera housing in which a back box is configured to receive a surveillance camera and a trim ring is engageable with the back box. At least one low profile captive hardware assembly is attached to the back box for engagement of the trim ring such that the at least one low profile captive screw assembly removeably secures the trim ring to the back box.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention provides a surveillance camera housing having a back box and a trim ring. The back box is configured to receive the trim ring. The trim ring is securable to the back box with at least one low profile captive hardware assembly such that the trim ring is engageable with and disengageable from the back box without the at least one low profile captive hardware assembly damaging the trim ring.
In accordance with still yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of securing a surveillance camera in a protective housing, the protective housing includes a housing, a trim ring, and at least one low profile captive hardware assembly including a fastener for attaching the trim ring to the housing, in which a surveillance camera is affixed with the housing. The fastener is positioned into a first position such that the fastener is flush with an inner portion of the housing. The trim ring engages with the housing. The fastener is positioned into a second position such that the fastener engages the trim ring.
In accordance with an aspect, the present invention provides a method of affixing a trim ring to a housing in which at least one low profile captive hardware assembly including a fastener is positioned into a first position such that fastener is flush with an inner portion of the housing. The trim ring is engaged with the housing. The at least one low profile captive hardware assembly is positioned into a second position such that the fastener engages the trim ring.